planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uranian Reptile
The Uranian Reptile is a Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in the original 'movie' adaption,'' The Planet Dragons. It is known for its wild light-colors and icy-breath, but it also can use its sharp-claws to slice its prey and enemies. A well-known specimen named Uranus trains in Dragon Kata, and appears in the series as well. General Information 'Appearance' Uranian Reptiles are common ice-type dragons that have thin, sharp claws and dark-colored bellies. For facial features, they have angular, cow-like snouts (sometimes with a horn on top). They normally come in colors that are pale or light-colored, such as sky-blue, light-red, golden-yellow, or lime-green. They also have long horns and icicle-like spikes. The dragon bears large wings with rough & icy ridges. Uranians also in fact, have one of the longest tails as well, more lengthy than that of an Earth Terran's. Uranian Reptiles always have big spikes on their heads, most of them being unique in design like a mohawk. Female Uranians have their spikes rather flatter than males. Also, the back of their forearms & shins appear to be a long, slightly jagged thorn presumably for defensive purposes. As far as the last bits of coloration goes, this dragon has green or yellow fuzzy shades on its knees, shoulders, wings and tail. They all used to have planet-shaped rattles at the end of their tails, until the 2015-update, they now have an extra fin underneath. This new feature may help the dragon, as a form of ballast while in-flight. 'Abilities' Methane-Ice Breath Uranian Reptiles are known to breathe fire that is extremely cold. It contains many chemicals, such as methane and some gaseous material, which makes up the fire's blue color. They can use it to freeze or slow their prey down. The minimum temperature of a Uranian Reptile's fire is -332 degrees, while the maximum is only -210 degrees. Keen Vision They are able to spot and lock their sight on far-away targets at a surprisingly-quick rate. Teleportation Uranians can also teleport great distances, though not as far as ''miles ''away. In fact, they can use it as an advantage to outmaneuver their opponents. Sharp Anatomy & Strength They can use their sharp claws to tear or immobilize their prey. At other times, the claws are simply enough to give scars. They seem strong enough to physically carry both an Earth Terran and Venusian Dragoness, with little signs of struggle. It can even possibly carry a Neptunian Serpent, despite its size. Evasive Spin, Agility & Stamina/Speed Like most other dragons, Uranians are fast and agile on both land & air. They have the signature ability to oddly spin at a near 90-degree angle in order to avoid an incoming obstacle, unlike most dragons that spin rather vertically. They can keep-up in flight for such long periods of time without rest, among many other dragons. This is likely because baby Uranians typically learn to fly sooner than others. '''Weaknesses' Limited Warping The Uranian's teleportation ability seems to be limited, since in the episode ''Power Surge'', Uranus manages to warp about 5 times before quickly running out, unfortunately. This power can recharge, luckily. "Water Fear" Though it's not an actually a weakness or something that would provide harm for the dragon, Uranian Reptiles often apparently have a slight distinct case of aquaphobia, not unlike many cats. Though sometimes, they do not mind getting wet, especially if they live somewhere hot & dry. Behavior & Taming In terms of their personas, Uranian Reptiles are generally calm dragons that would tolerate more to colder weather rather than warm. They can also be dangerous creatures that are fast and cruel, and like every Sharp Class dragon, these dragons can be vain at times. They don't mind having just a few scratches on their bodies, but they are fond of showing how "cool" they can be. They also apparently like being snarky and even foolish, supported by how they would argue & joke about their values. When tamed, Uranians like almost all dragons, become trustworthy and loyal to those they bonded with. It is ideal for one to bring up something which corresponds to their nature, either in a verbal (such as using slang words) or literal sense (like ice). Official Descriptions Book of Solar System Dragons (1st Original Book) "No one can be colder than the Uranian Reptile. Unlike other dragons, it enjoys the cool air around itself, so it likely just stands around to...chill." Book of Dragons 2.0 "No other dragon would put on shades more than the Uranian Reptile. This dragon is incredibly obsessed into being cool, and is sometimes competitive with other dragons." Book of Dragons 3.0 Coming Soon Creator's Description "Unlike other dragons, you wouldn't often find this guy to be annoying or cranky. He'd rather keep in his cool while fighting or hunting. Taming a vain yet relaxed dragon like him won't hurt much guaranteed, as you'll likely find yourself chilling with a best friend, brother-figure, or both." Gallery Uranus.jpg|Uranus Baby Uranus.jpg|Baby Uranian Reptile Uranus Egg.jpg|Uranian Reptile egg Sharp Class.png|The Uranian Reptile is classified in the Sharp Class Trivia * The Uranian Reptile's appearance was heavily inspired from a certain character from The Legend of Spyro series; Cyril. * They release green-colored floating particles right after teleporting, for an unknown reason. * Though they mostly don't prefer to go in water, Uranians do turn out to be decent swimmers. Category:Sharp Class Category:Dragons